


I’ve Got You

by mariskasjoy



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Some very LIGHT fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariskasjoy/pseuds/mariskasjoy
Summary: Diane comes home the night of Will’s death and Kurt is there in an attempt to help her.
Relationships: Diane Lockhart/Kurt McVeigh, Will Gardner/Diane Lockhart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	I’ve Got You

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I pictured Diane in between scenes after 5x15. Her and Kurt had just gotten married, there’s no way Kurt wouldn’t have dropped everything he was doing to get into the city when he heard about the courthouse shooting, especially if he thought Diane could have been the one who was hurt.

Diane stumbled out of the cab, barely aware of her surroundings, the only thing on her mind was getting into her apartment, falling into bed, and praying she doesn’t have nightmares about those god awful gunshots and images of a bloodied Will laying on a hospital table that she couldn’t get out of her head. 

She wasn’t even aware that she was crying until she tasted the saltiness of her tears on her lips. The realization that she was crying opened up a dam and Diane let out a sob as she fumbled for her keys, trying to open her door. She tried to put her keys through the lock but Diane could barely see through her own tears, and in an effort to stop her hands from shaking, she dropped her keys on the ground.

“Fuck.” Diane whispered, her voice heavy with grief and she sunk, more like collapsed, to the ground, not caring that she was outside in the dark. She gripped her keys in her hand, her knuckles turning white. Diane jumped up when she heard the doorknob fiddle and then open in front of her, revealing her husband Kurt.

“Diane? Jesus Christ, are you alright?” Kurt opened the door wider and knelt down to be even with Diane’s height. “Come on hun, let’s get you inside.” Kurt helped his wife up and brought her inside, locking the door behind him. 

“He’s dead.” Diane whispered and if Kurt hadn’t been standing right next to her, he wouldn’t have heard it. “Will’s dead, and I didn’t-I didn’t get to say goodbye.” Her voice cracked on the last word and she fell onto the couch, placing her head in her hands. 

This situation was strange to Kurt. He had worked with Will, and while they didn’t necessarily get along, after him and Diane got more serious, both men had made an effort to get closer for Diane’s sake. Hearing about the lawyer’s death had shocked Kurt, and he immediately drove into the city and waited for Diane to get home. 

It was strange for Kurt to see his wife like this. He’d never seen her cry before, and to see her like this, sobbing, on the verge of hyperventilating, it unnerved him. She wasn’t drunk, he knew that for sure, but if not for the fact that there wasn’t one hint of alcohol on or around her, he would’ve assumed she was. But it seemed like she was drunk off of her own grief. Her grief was making her act like she had drank too much, dropping her keys, falling to the ground, stumbling over words. To be quite honest, Kurt didn’t know how to handle this. 

Kurt sat down next to his wife. “Come here.” He pulled her close to him, wrapping one arm around her back, and placed the other on the back of her head. He felt her shuddering in his arms, and rubbed his hands up and down her back, trying to soothe her as best as he could.

Diane nestled her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling her husband’s scent deeply as she tried to get her breathing back under control. She’d never admit it, but the smell of gunpowder mixed with his cologne always had a way of calming her down. She pulled away from Kurt and looked down at her hands as she felt him brush a strand of hair out of her face. “I’m sorry.” It came out groggily and she cleared her throat. “Wait a minute, how long have you been here?”

Kurt grabbed her hand and rubbed the top of it with his thumb, brushing off the apology. “A couple hours, I heard about the shooting at the courthouse and I drove straight here. I wanted to make sure you were alright.” He pulled her back into a hug, her thin frame almost molding into his side, like she fit there perfectly. 

“He was my best friend.” She whispered tiredly, the sobbing had tired her out and Diane could barely finish her sentence. 

“I know.” Kurt ran his hand up and down her arm.

“Thank you for being here.” She curled more tightly into him, as if he could protect her from any more pain the world had to throw at her. 

“Nowhere else I’d rather be, hun.” He said quietly and continued rubbing his wife, glad that even if he couldn’t completely take away her grief, he was still there to help her through it. Kurt felt her breathing even out and he knew she had fallen asleep. He shifted slowly, so that he wouldn’t wake her but that he could slip one arm under her legs and his other behind her back so that he could pick her up. 

The only movement from Diane was her nestling closer to him. She felt so light in his arms as he carried her to the bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed and was somehow able to get her changed without waking her up. Kurt slipped into bed next to her and pulled her close to him, Diane immediately moving so that her head was resting on his chest. “I’ve got you.” He murmured quietly as he kissed her head softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please leave comments about what you thought!


End file.
